My BNHA OC character
by Jack Solidus
Summary: Well , I'll be talking about my character. Just read to find out about him. I got the inspiration after seeing someone make a fanfic where they talk about a character they made.


My OC , if it somehow got into the anime BNHA (which is highly unlikely)

Real name: Jack Solidus

Hero name: Jack The Ripper

Gender: Male

Status: Alive

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Brown

Quirk: Bloodlust (the more he fights/kills , the stronger he becomes , when activated , his physical abilities , such as strength and speed increase , and he takes pain like a joke (literally , he laughs like crazy when damaged while his quirk is activated) and can't be stopped (you can't erase/steal his quirk , not even quirk destroying bullets would work) , downside is that he goes insane (I'll explain later) , insanely rare quirk)

Family: real parents (unknown names , murdered when Jack was only 3) , George Solidus (father , not related by blood , murdered) , Sam Solidus (brother , not related by blood , alive)

Occupation: Child Soldier (age 4 when he joined , age 10 when the team disbanded) ; Student

Affiliation: UA High School

Age: 17 (season 4 (if he ever would be in the anime , but I know he wouldn't , because the chances are astronomical for him to even have 1 second of screentime))

Height: 1 m 76 cm (about 5.10 , not good with feet measures (cuz where I live , we only use meters and centimeters))

Blood type: B

Birthday: February

Jack's primary weapon: HF Katana (then replaced by his brother's sword , called Murasama (made about 300 years ago))

Jack's other weapon:-35 RAD (35 Round Army Destroyer (full name) , fire's rapidly , uses custom made armor piercing bullets and is really accurate)

Jack's favorite weapons to use in assassin fights (when he goes full John Wick style , and also uses John Wick 2 weapons (that John Wick buys at the Gun Store)) , most likely would be used in a BNHA movie:

-Taran Tactical Glock 34 (2 of them)

-Taran Tactical TR-1 Ultralight AR-15

-Benelli M4 Tactical Shotgun

Backstory:

A 3 year old boy , named Jack witnessed his parents get murdered by a tall and buffed man. After that , someone called the police , and Jack was sent to an orphanage , because he didn't know if he even had anyone in his family. Then , a couple adopted Jack , but after some time of having difficulty trying to get money , they let their anger out on Jack , punching him , kicking him and even stabbing him with a knife. My God , what the heck was wrong with that couple?! Some day , after they got serious amounts of money , they went with Jack for a nice walk. People around were just looking at Jack with bruises and cuts on his hands and legs. Then , the couple just started punching Jack for no reason. Jack started to have some sort of a red aura (or something similar to it) , and was just taking the punches. That's when Jack got his quirk. One man pulled out a gun , and shot the couple. The people around just ran for their lives. That's when Jack met George Solidus , who adopted him after that. Jack was introduced to a boy named Sam Solidus , who would become his brother. They both were trained to become child soldiers , and they were the ones with the highest kill counts and highest successful missions , with Jack only failing 1 and Sam failing 3 missions , with , possibly over 4 thousand kills. When Jack turned 10 years old (Sam is older than Jack (January)) , he got a sword , that could cut through steel when the high frequency is enabled. Even though it was the first version of the weapon , Jack was just happy with what his father gave him for his birthday. After a few hours , George was murdered by the same man who murdered Jack's real parents. That man is Armstrong. Sam and Jack then lived with Sam's aunt , and then they joined some hero course , and after some time , were transferred to UA (Jack was transferred before Sam). After a year of being in UA , Jack and Sam were greatly injured (basically , Jack lost both his arms and a leg , while Sam lost a leg and an arm) in a battle against hero's and villain's , where hero's barely won. Jack and Sam were then changed. And then they were never the same , literally. They both became cyborgs , with the help of Doktor (hero name of John Middleton) , and both could still use their quirks (somehow). Then they went on missions , to stop people from creating more monsters like them , and after Jack lost his left eye and his jaw in a fight with Skullbasher (in which he was talking about how working with Armstrong wasn't a bad thing after all), Jack was given a new cyborg body , that also gave him more speed than he had. And he had pain inhibitors to stop him from going insane and killing people with his quirk , because Jack said that he almost became the Ripper again during the fight with Skullbasher. Then Jack was ambushed by 3 cyborgs , when he tried to save his brother , his classmates and the teachers from a cyborg , Monsoon. Then Jack told Doktor to turn off his pain inhibitors , and he unleashed the fury of Jack The Ripper , and his line ,,I think it's time for Jack , to let 'er rip" (he does loose all his sanity in this mode , and he just has the unstoppable urge to kill , and there is the name of his quirk , Bloodlust (google what that means) , making Jack seriously dangerous to fight , even with a ranged weapon) , by killing the 3 cyborgs outright and brutally ending Monsoon (who has the quirk magnetic force (able to move magnetized objects , such as metal , but for some reason , he was unable to move Jack , who is a cyborg (made of metal))) , then some time after , Sam was beaten up by Armstrong. After finding out what happened , Jack went to fight Skullbasher , to find out about Armstrong. He told Jack that he knows where the man who murdered his parents is (Armstrong) , and that he had a plan to start killing his enemies in about an hour. Then he said that Jack wouldn't make it even at Mach 4 in time . After murdering Skullbasher , Jack went to the nearest launch site , where he ,,borrowed" a jet (don't worry , he gave them the money to use it) and made it in time (barely). Then , he had a bit of talk with Armstrong (and Armstrong at first wanted to get the attention , by killing people , then telling he did it to start a war that would help the world , by killing all hero's and villain's) , then Jack destroyed the giant machine Armstrong was using , then almost got annihilated by Armstrong (to the point of him being pounded into a part of the machine and then punched so hard , that the part blew up (and the machine on it's own was huge)). Then after Jack survived that , Sam , barely standing came with his sword and threw it to Jack. Then Jack defeated Armstrong by pulling his heart out and crushing it. Then , Jack got Sam to Doktor and barely survived. After that , Sam told Jack that Sam's sword was actually Jack's , but George never had the chance to give it to him , because he died. Then Jack went to save people from villains by killing the villains , and Jack became an Anti-Hero.

I have billion ideas for the fanfics talking about Jack (and not forgetting about other characters) , and if I were to make them , there would be...

...a lot of swear words , but if I choose to , I won't put a single swear word.

And I'm done. After about 1 hour 30 minutes , I'm done. Write down if you want to say something about Jack , me being insane to write this , if you want me to make a fanfic story about him or something else.


End file.
